Direcciones equivocadas que otorgan inspiración
by Noblee
Summary: Esto era el colmo. Cero cerveza, cero tabaco y cero inspiración. De seguir así, su bolsillo sufriría una grave recesión. Ojala algo, alguien, o lo que sea, le dé un poco de inspiración.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece en nada, pero algún día lo compraré :D

**Pairing**: Gilbert/Elizabeta, de manera implícita.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna…o eso creo.

* * *

**Direcciones equivocadas que otorgan inspiración**

_Patético_.

Fue lo único que pensó Gilbert tras dar una fuerte calada a su cigarro. Cerró su mano libre dentro del frondoso abrigo que llevaba ese invierno, para recuperar un poco de movilidad. A decir verdad, se encontraba exhausto ante al maltrato psicológico que suponía escribir aquellos párrafos en su portátil. Él, joven amante de la nación que alguna vez cargó el nombre de Prusia, observaba su inconcluso escrito con frustración al saber que con dos horas no le era suficiente para darle un mísero final a aquella historia que tenía encargada. Una maldición salió de sus labios a la vez que estiraba sus piernas en busca de confort, el sillón era cómodo, pero en esos momentos el colchón de su King Size se veía más apetecible. Lástima que tuviera que dejar a su amante esperando por sentir su asombrosa anatomía sobre ella, pues de seguir con sus cavilaciones tendría sobre él la furia inglesa y nada agradable de su editor, Arthur Kirkland.

Bufó con fastidio al recordar las últimas palabras que le dedicó el de ojos esmeralda. Una amenaza lejos de lograr intimidarlo. Conocía suficientemente bien a Arthur, como para darse el lujo de desperdiciar algunas tardes en una taberna alejada del barullo de la ciudad; sin embargo, no iba a abusar de la poca confianza que le tenía el inglés. Tenía cuentas que pagar, y con la influencia que se cargaba el rubio, podría dejarlo sin trabajo durante un año. Algo que haría agonizar su cuenta telefónica y el interior de su refrigerador.

Pero esto era imposible.

Su mente fuerte y alemana naufragaba en aguas que le alejaban cada vez más de aquello que llamaba inspiración. Azotaría su rostro contra el teclado, mas algunas teclas sueltas le hacían reconsiderar tal opción. Suspiró con cansancio distrayéndose con el paisaje iluminado de manera artificial que le ofrecía la ciudad, y dio otra calada a su cigarro terminándolo. Lo que le faltaba: cero inspiración y cero tabaco, sería el infierno si no fuera por el six pack que le espera en su refrigerador. Nada como una buena cerveza para relajar sus tensos músculos, y escuchar la estúpida canción que suena en la habitación contigua donde reside un joven americano, al cual le debe horas de diversión. Tiró la colilla sobre el cenicero y apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos, aprovechando el tener el brazo apoyado en la textura lisa de la madera negra que conformaba su mesa, ubicada en el centro del desordenado estudio que usaba para sus desahogos literarios.

Sacó la mano del bolsillo del abrigo y la colocó encima del teclado sin llegar a tocarlo. Movió sus dedos como si se tratara de un concertista famoso, y soltó un resoplido de pura desesperación. _Scheiße__*_, pensó curveando sus labios en una mueca de ironía. Concentró su mirada en el parpadeante cursor de la pantalla, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, al llegar a la conclusión de que ese mismo cursor escribiría su epitafio. Podía imaginar a Arthur con una mirada maliciosa pagando a la primera persona que se le cruzara para escribir una sencilla oración que manchara su increíble y asombrosa trayectoria en el mundo. Si no fuera por esas grandes cejas, confiaría un poco más en él. Retiró su mano y un sobresalto embargó su persona al oír la voz de John Lydon salir de su celular. Agarró el aparato con la clara intención de rechazar la llamada, pero algo le decía que si ignoraba al inglés, acabaría muy mal parado el resto del mes.

—_Abend_!** —dijo ocultando el temblor de su voz cubriéndole de orgullo y picardía.

—Por tu bien espero que tengas el manuscrito listo —contestó al otro lado de la línea, aún así Gilbert sabía que tenía fruncido el ceño y que sus puños temblaban de ira. Ingleses.

—Kesesese~ Es un pecado desconfiar de mi asombroso talento, cejón.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, tuve que lidiar tres horas con los gritos del jefe de imprenta —agregó con un tono de voz que daba a entender que estaba harto de escuchar las típicas evasivas del peliblanco.

No dudaba del talento del chico. Era joven y traía ideas sumamente exquisitas, pero por lo mismo de ser joven…era un idiota. El tener 23 años y contar ya con un nombre en el ámbito de la literatura, era algo bueno; sin embargo, se le subió a la cabeza. Si ya contaba con una personalidad creída, tal logro sólo lo empeoro. Aun así, seguía soportando los berrinches de autores confiados. Por favor, él tenía 30 años. Sabía de sobra que actitudes como esas sólo conseguían que después de dos grandes títulos, el nombre del autor se fuera al olvido, ni siquiera llegaban a ser englobados en un baúl de recuerdos.

—3 días. Mi última oferta. Más te vale aceptarla o despídete de tu querida Kölsch.[1]

Gilbert se atragantó con su propio comentario. Estúpido Arthur. Nadie le deja con la palabra en la boca. Ya vería. Afiló su mirada a la vez que aventaba el celular al sillón enfrente de él. Tronó sus dedos y los colocó en el teclado, imitando la ñoña pose de la secretaria del cejón. Escribiría el mejor final que alguna de sus historias llegara a ver, sorprendería a la audiencia que pedía a gritos tener una de sus obras en mano.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó exasperado con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Estaba perdido. Hojeo las páginas anteriores tratando de reencontrarse con el objetivo de su ficción. Su mirada rojiza pasó por cada línea y punto final. Mas no consiguió nada. Tal vez su falta de inspiración era consecuencia de haber pasado más de cuatro horas frente a aquella pequeña pantalla, que exigía a gritos que terminara el martirio sobre sus adoradas y delicadas teclas.

Con una mueca de resignación, guardó el documento y se dedicó a navegar por internet. Quién sabe, tal vez alguna oración, fotografía, canción, lo que fuera, podría aliviar su estrés y desembotar su mente. Ingresó a su facebook y sonrió al ver las 28 notificaciones que tenía. No era de extrañarse, era alguien tan _awesome_ que todos querían contarle su vida. Dio un clic y gritó con la poca energía que le quedaba. Maldito Candy Crush. Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y la ocultó tras sus brazos, queriendo ocultarse del mundo. Ahora estaba deprimido.

El albino cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por la guitarra eléctrica que masacraba sus oídos al ser tocada por Alfred, su vecino mayor por 3 años. Irguió levemente su espalda y frunció sus labios. Él se marchó de la casa por puro capricho de revelarse ante su abuelo, e imitando el juego de la ruleta, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados al toparse con un hombre quien lo encontró en una de sus tantas travesuras. Sólo hizo un poco de graffiti e ignoraba que aquellos garabatos fueran arte, mas al verse obligado a mostrarle uno que otro papel con simples pensamientos que escribía a la hora de la comida, al día siguiente tuvo que mostrarse ante un escritorio donde Arthur le explicaba y le sugería hacer de la escritura su forma de ganar dinero. Quizás el estilo desaliñado que llevaba en esos días, hizo que aceptara.

Inhaló profundamente deseando que el viento soplara más por su ventana. Se levantó de la silla, obsequio de un colega, y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo. Ese día no hacía más que empeorar: su inspiración había decidido irse a quién sabe dónde, estaba muy agotado como para ir a la tienda por más cigarrillos, el calor aumentaba en cada habitación de su departamento a pesar de ser invierno y la cerveza no era eterna.

—¡Maldita sea!

Terminó su cerveza y limpió con la manga de su abrigo la gota que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. Tenía 3 días para darle final a una historia de romance. ¿Por qué creyó que el tener a un montón de mujeres como público sería bueno? Tapó sus ojos con una de sus manos masajeando el puente de su nariz. Aquello era absurdo, escribir el final sería como construir una utopía en el fondo del mar. Su mente no podía con esa cursilería, si bien sus historias se enfocaban en romances trágicos e imposibles, su orgullo herido le hizo aceptar la propuesta que le extendía Arthur sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona. Chistó por lo bajo y se recordó no permitir que ese editor lo manipulara. Ancianos y sus mañas, no las entendía, y quería seguir así. Dirigió sus pies enfundados en unas cómicas pantuflas amarillas hacia su estudio. En estos momentos odiaba su vida, tal vez debería unirse a la fiesta del americano. Quien seguía al pie de la letra el cliché del viernes por la noche.

Volvió a tomar asiento en su silla, y su mirada adquirió un velo de desesperación al observar aquel cursor parpadear. Vamos, que él era Gilbert Beilschmidt. Esto no era nada, no se comparaba a las peleas callejeras en las que se enfrentó ante cada individuo que osaba pasar de su presencia. Eran simples letras, era un simple romance color rosa que haría vomitar arcoíris hasta a un trailero. Su deber era acabar con un "felices para siempre"…pero no podía. Por Gilbird que no podía. No podía traicionar su escritura, que demandaba sangre y lágrimas sobre una lápida. Su perspectiva del amor era muy diferente a la de cualquier persona, quizás el llevar soltero por 4 años, no permitía que sus dedos trazaran virtualmente las palabras de amor.

—Esto es de franceses.

Murmuró apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Observó el techo extrañándose al oír golpes en la puerta principal. Rió. Lo más seguro era que Alfred, ya no tenía aceite para freír sus papas fritas. Esta vez se lo cobraría, la futura recesión que veía en su bolsillo lo agradecería.

—Un momento —gritó desde el estudio confiando en que su potente voz llegaría hasta la entrada.

Caminó hasta la puerta y decir que quedó sorprendido, era poco.

—¡Ah! Perdona, pero ¿aquí vive…Alfred F. Jones? —preguntó una castaña leyendo el nombre mencionado de un simple trozo de papel.

—Al lado —apuntó con su dedo a la habitación contigua.

—Gracias —asintió con la cabeza arrastrando su maleta a la vez que cambiaba su dirección.

Gilbert cerró la puerta y ocultó su mirada tras el gorro que traía incorporado su suéter. Demonios, aquella chica era muy hermosa. No pudo evitar su sonrojo al observar aquellas piernas contorneadas por el pantalón de mezclilla. El busto prominente que se alcanzaba a observar debajo del abrigo que llevaba. Con la mirada en el suelo tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala. Alzó su mano y tomó el teléfono de casa marcando de memoria el número de Arthur.

—_What_?

—Mañana te envió tu final.

**F I N**

* * *

**N**otas:

*Mierda.

** ¡Buenas! Se usa después de las 5 de la tarde.

[1]: Cerveza alemana, considerada la mejor.

Y aquí está otro fic de estos dos. Me pidieron uno feliz, y honestamente no puedo xD

Lo intento pero nomás no, creo que de alguna forma me plasmé en el escrito. Es lo más feliz que se me ocurrió…acepto ideas jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao~

¿_Review_?


End file.
